


Kiss Me At Midnight

by russianspiderromanova



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Magnus celebrate the New Year</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me At Midnight

It was New Year’s Eve and Natasha was waiting for her detective. He had been called in and had left in a hurry and she had no idea when he would be home.

As she played with the hem of her skirt, only half paying attention to the images of celebration that flashed across the screen in front of her, she waited and hoped that he would be home sometime that night. As she waited, she had decided to put on her new dress anyway, not wanting it to go to waste just sitting at the back of her closet. The dress itself was a sleeveless black little number, that she had hoped Magnus would like.

Natasha bit her lip, she had _so_ been hoping that he would like it enough to throw her against the wall or down on the couch. Sighing heavily, she turned her thoughts reluctantly back to the countdown on the screen not quite having the heart to celebrate without her lover.

So engrossed with her small pity party, (one that was very unlike her and therefore not indulged in often), she didn’t her the click of the lock…. "Tash…." Natasha jumped up when she heard her name. However, a grin quickly spread across her face as she opened her arms, realizing that she would get the chance to spend some time with him to celebrate their own way.

And then they were on the couch, as the countdown ended and the fireworks began.

"Happy New Year, Tash."

"Happy New Year, Detective."


End file.
